Crime in Darkness
by Kal Kally
Summary: Because of an illness, Rukawa knew he didn’t have much time left. With a little help from Koguro, he paid a visit to Hanamichi in the night.


Crime In Darkness

Kal Kally

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its characters are not mine.

Warning: Violent, Angst, Deathfic, Shounen ai.

Pairing: Rukawa/Hanamichi, Kogure/Mitsui.

Summary: Because of an illness, Rukawa knew he didn't have much time left. With a little help from Kogure, he paid a visit to Hanamichi in the night.

Hanamichi had been playing basketball alone in the gym for at least twenty-five minutes. He didn't feel tired, but waiting started to drive him crazy with anger.

The door opened and a person stepped in. Hanamichi swirled around and snapped. "You're twenty-minute late, kitsune!" In this dim light, he couldn't see the newcomer's face very well, but a few glimpses of that athletic form and determination in every of its movement were enough for him to recognize Rukawa.

"Do'ahou." Rukawa just shrugged. "It's just twenty minutes. Why are you making a big deal of it?"

"Stupid kitsune!!!" Hanamichi nearly screamed. He threw the ball he was holding towards the other boy. Sadly enough, Rukawa caught it easily. "You'd better give a damn good excuse for calling the Tensai here this late at night!" Hanamichi approached Rukawa and pushed hardly at his chest, making him stagger a few steps back.

Rukawa regained his balance quickly and continued to stare at Hanamichi with his cold and impassive eyes. That icy look alone could make his numerous fan girls drool while it would send shiver down the spine of anyone stupid enough to become his enemy. However, Hanamichi, being the simple-minded boy that he was, only found the look fuel to his anger. The strange gleam flickered in the other boy's eyes every now and then was completely lost on him.

"What? You jerk, talk!" Hanamichi ordered. Only silence was his answer. "Damn you kitsune! You call me here. I'm here. So speak! What do you want?"

"What I want, you want to know?" The low growl startled Hanamichi. The bitterness in those words was so clear that he couldn't miss it.

"What…?"

"I want this." Rukawa's voice was barely audible. One of his arms wrapped around Hanamichi's waist to draw him closer while the other hand placed at the back of Hanamichi's head. The close space between the two players quickly faded.

Hanamichi was too shocked to respond even as Rukawa's lips met his own. He didn't even know when the awkward kiss had turned to a passionate one. For some few long seconds, he was lost in whatever magic Rukawa cast on him.

He never got the chance to see the glint reflected on the knife Rukawa pulled out from somewhere in his clothes, but Hanamichi could feel the intense pain that knife caused when it stabbed savagely into his stomach. Purely following instinct, he punched hard at Rukawa's face and managed to push Rukawa away from him. The knife Rukawa was holding pulled out of his flesh in the movement, sending another wave of agony to every corner of his body. Hanamichi gritted his teeth and pressed his palm on the wound. He had hoped his strength would help him to overcome the wild pain, but in the end, his legs refused to carry him and he fell to the floor hard.

Pain was searing all his thoughts. Hanamichi tried to push himself up on his bloodstained hands but failed. The wound was burning his strength very fast and he started to feel dizzy because of blood loss. All what he could do was moaning and staring up at his murderer. For a fleeting moment, he couldn't help admiring the great amount of strength and determination Rukawa was showing. But that moment ended too quickly as his body convulsed in pain and he bit his lips hard to choke back the scream. 

Rukawa looked down at the wounded boy at his feet impassively. "I'm dying. I've been fighting with my illness for such along time, but I couldn't win. I don't know how to win this battle. There's not much time left for me."

Through the mist of pain, Hanamichi tried to make his brain function. Blood filled his mouth, blood smeared on his lips but he still laughed as if hearing an unbelievable joke and nearly chocked on his own blood. "What does that have to do… with me any way…? Say the truth, Rukawa… Why?"

Rukawa winced at the mention of his name. He kneeled down, his hand slowly traveled up Hanamichi's face from the bleeding lips. His fingers left a red line on the other's cheek. "To find that I can no longer play basketball like I used to, to find that my ability was slowly waning was terrible enough. How I was surprised to realize that the pain I felt when thinking of being separated from you surpassed everything else."

The emotionless expression turned into a sorrowful one. Rukawa pulled the unresisting body into his laps, his voice heavy with sadness. "You asked for the truth. Here is the truth. I… love you. Truth is bitter, isn't it?"

"Stupid kitsune!" The words gasped out from Hanamichi's parted lips startled Rukawa. He looked down and was surprised to find the redhead was smiling at him. It was a force smile that twisted with pain, but still a smile. Two arms shot out to wrap around his neck and the next moment, he was pulled down and kissed.

It was nothing like the wild kiss earlier, only lips upon lips. Rukawa was shocked to numbness, but he recovered quickly and deepened the kiss, giving back everything Hanamichi had offered and demanded for more. The taste of blood on his tongue only fueled his passion. It was Hanamichi's blood that was flowing into him. It was Hanamichi's source of… life…

Hanamichi jerked in his embrace, and the arms around his neck fell. The other's body turned limp, eyes slid close. The kiss broke as death momentarily stepped in between them.

When determination was set, there was no room for guild. There was no room for tears and turning back.

Rukawa didn't feel guilty, neither did he cry, but half of his soul had died when his eyes stopped at the happy smile on Hanamichi's face. Everything had happened like in his plan, just another step. Picked up the knife, he cut a deep gash on his wrist. Wordlessly, he gathered Hanamichi into his arms and stood up, stepping to a corner.

There, he sat down, leaning to the wall and pulled Hanamichi to him. Embracing the body that was getting cold, he started to count the time.

The remaining half of his soul slowly fading in the last peaceful moment near the one he had always loved.

The few lights in the gym were turned off one after one.

Everything fell into darkness.

***

Everyone was shocked and horrified when they entered the gym the next morning. Everyone except one person, Kogure.

On his face, there was only sadness. He wasn't surprised, as he had already known this scene since the moment he turned off all the lights in the gym last night.

Rukawa and Hanamichi looked so peaceful. The blood on Rukawa's wrist had dried. Hanamichi's clothes had soaked with blood. But they were both smiling.

People gathered around them. Someone ordered the others to calm down and call an ambulance. Maybe it was Takenori. Kogure turned away and dragged himself to the locker room. There, away from all curious eyes, he let himself be pulled into the depth of his suffering.

He knew he was good at understanding and comforting others. He didn't mind that his friends always came to him when they met troubles, some asking for advice, some seeking for help, some simply wanting a person to hear them. He had become the hole for his friends to bury their secrets before he realized it. No, he really didn't mind it. It was a gift God gave him. But it was also a curse. For it, he had to pay.

Kogure leaned to the wall, shivering uncontrollably. He had been so surprised that night when Rukawa showed up at his door. The normal icy façade crumbled in the fear of losing everything and revealed a vulnerable boy asking for his help. Kogure had helped Rukawa to cope with his illness since then, but the short pride that he was the one whom Rukawa opened to ended too quickly as Rukawa's condition turned worse. And one day, he returned from the hospital, completely shattered with the bad news.

Boys didn't cry.

Tears didn't fall, as this was the result both Rukawa and he knew that it would come, but his body continued to shake. If only Rukawa had had some more time… If then, maybe they would have the chance to make Hanamichi realize the emotion sometimes flickered in his eyes when he looked at Rukawa. Right or wrong? Crime or salvation? He had spent so much time trying to find the answer, but didn't success. Who would believe the soft Kogure was the one who had created this wicked plan for Rukawa from the beginning to the end?

Why was it so painful? He had known this was the only way to let them be together. He had known this was how both of them would be happy. He had spared Hanamichi the pain of realizing his true feeling too late. He had given Rukawa what he desired even more than basketball. But…

… but his heart still seemed to burst.

Someone touch the upper of his arm. He turned and saw Mitsui.

"Min-kun. No one is happy about what happens, but don't inflict so much pain on yourself like that. It's not your fault."

Kogure pressed back against the looker door, suddenly feeling nauseous. "You don't know anything." He whispered, then his voice rose with every word. "You don't know anything! You don't know!!!"

Mitsui was taken back at the sudden outburst but he recovered quickly. Pulled Kogure to him, he ran his hand through the other's hair in a comforting manner. "Yes, I don't know many thing. But I know this. I'll always be here to help you cope with everything, to chase away your fear and sadness. I'll never leave your side."

Laughter rose up in his throat but he swallowed them down. "So funny!" Kogure gasped out.

"What?" Mitsui startled.

"No." Kogure answered, snickering. Mitsui still thought of him as the weak, innocent and pure boy. If Mitsui knew whom he really was, would he look at him like looking at a monster? Would Mitsui then abandoned him to what human called justice? His grips on the other's arms subconsciously tightened. He couldn't deny it, what he did was unforgivable, even if that crime was to find salvation. He had kept his loyal to a friend, Rukawa, and maybe even Hanamichi in a way, but he had betrayed the rest of his friends in the process.

"Min-kin, what's wrong?" Mitsui sounded panic.

He clung to Mitsui tighter. "Really, Hisashi? Is it forever that you'll stay by my side? Promise?"

There was a pause, then Mitsui hugged him more fiercely. "Yes, I promise."

"Thanks, Hisashi." Kogure replied with a weak voice. He still wanted to laugh desperately, but all what he did was pressing his face to the other's chest. His shoulder trembled slightly as he continued to cry unshed tears.

Owari.


End file.
